zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassins
Assassins Title Armaiti Organ Liver Builds Combat, Disrupt Armor preference Leather Weapon preference Medium; Dual-Wield Complement-pair Paladins =Overview= Usually stealthy and acrobatic, but not necessarily so. Poison is their key feature, and assassins can magically enchant their blades with it and cast minor poison and dark spells. They often employ tools such as smoke bombs, or nonmagical poisons from vials to coat their weapons. Their speed can be superhuman. Because of their work with poisons, they are trained to know a lot about them and many have a way of either detoxifying themselves or a natural resistance/immunity. =History= The Armaiti ascended to power after devouring the liver of Xumurdad in the back country of Pakerion. Without fail she took the deceptive powers granted to her and began dismantling what she saw as an unjust distribution of power and pretension in Zenderael.   The current Armaiti is a dark, spindly woman with empty eyes and sharpened teeth. She is without mercy in personality and in decisive action. =Details= Assassins are a combat class, though to call them either melee-oriented or range-oriented would fail to accurately encompass what it is they do. Assassins are a stealth-oriented class, not built for direct fighting or for ranged damage. This class deals harsh blows while avoiding hits, through the use of poisons, shadow magic, and agility. They have a range of stealth skills, and are capable of moving very quickly and very silently, as well as using their agility to their advantage when navigating terrain. Their magic capability is limited and utilizes shadows to their advantage. They also have a short-range teleport (15 feet or less) that requires a smoke-bomb to cover their disappearance. They are able to learn how to see through another person’s invisibility, making them able to spot stealthed assassins or rogues, or to see through a mage’s Vanish spell. However, they are unable to see through the stealth of hunters or druids, which functions more like camouflage than invisibility. As they are not made to take hits, a direct confrontation can see an assassin taken down very quickly if they are unable to put some distance between themselves and their attacker. =Members= *Gunnar Hydrik *Iravati Savarna *Lynea *Siegmund Heissenrech =Headcanon= Skills Dragon's Claw: ? *Unlocked to all skill builds at level 75 *Quest-based Shadow knives Sunder: A high level active debuff skill. Requires to physically strike the target with a weapon in order to activate. Hitting the exposed flesh of a target with this skill forces the muscles and sinew close to the strike to snap and separate from bone. this often disables the limb and almost always causes massive amount of pain. Backslide: Active skill. The assassin kicks off and skates several feet backward along the ground, as though standing on ice. This is used as a panic button, to quickly put distance between the assassin and an opponent. Mana Drain: Active skill. Advanced shadow magic. Strikes target with a blade of shadow that does no bodily damage, but destroys mana energy. Enough of this can cause mana burn. Parkour: Passive skill. A natural talent for movement in urban areas, which often translates into any area with natural height differences (forests, mountains, etc). Assassins are able to move silently through cityscapes by running along rooftops and leaping between buildings, and can jump unnaturally high and land silently from long falls. Piercing vision: Activated passive skill (turns on at will, becomes a passive ability, turns off at will); drains mana while activated. The ability to see through the invisibility of others. Applies to assassin and rogue cloaking, mage's Vanish, etc. Does not apply to hunters and druids, who use a different sort of magic for their cloaking. Shadow poison: Assassins can mimic a poison effect by enchanting their weapons with shadow magic. It is nonlethal, but excruciating. No catalyst is required, but there is a mana cost to using the skill. It can be removed with a simple disenchant or debuff-removal skill, and can be mitigated by shadow or magic resistance. Assassins with the power to remove poison effects can cure it as well. The effect the enchantment has is to spread shadow through the target's veins, creating a spiderweb of black veins against their skin. It dulls all senses until they are completely gone, including their sense of balance and kinesthetic sense (sense of where body parts are in relation to each other), leaving the victim helpless. The only sense it does not dull is touch/pain, instead leaving the victim in agony. It will eventually wear off on its own with no permanent damage, but the experience can be traumatic. Shadow walk: Active skill. A form of shadow magic, some assassins can cross distances instantly as long as the area between points A and B is shadowed. (Any light will disrupt shadow walking.) This does not allow them to pass through solid objects. This differs functionally from smoke bombs, which masks movement (thus masking any parkour with it) where shadow walking is direct, straight line travel. Silent movement: Passive skill. A supernatural ability to move in absolute silence, including landing silently and even while running. Smoke Bomb Teleport: Active skill. The assassin throws a special smoke bomb that explodes and creates a smoke screen hiding them from perception. This smoke screen allows them a short-range teleport within a 15 foot radius. The teleport allows them to pass through barriers, but only so long as they are able to see to the other side of the barrier. For example, they could pass through a wall with a window, or a barred cage, or a glass door, but could not pass through a solid brick wall. These special smoke bombs can be pricey to make, and each one only allows for one teleport. Stealth: Activated passive skill; drains mana while activated. A type of shadow magic that renders the user invisible. The amount of mana drained by this skill is determined by how difficult it is to make the user seem invisible at any given time. Darkly shadowed areas, staying close to walls or terrain features one can hide against, and keeping still will see the slowest rate of mana drain. Well-lit areas, being out in the open, and moving around will see the highest rate of mana drain. It's a spectrum; many assassins maximize their mana by moving slowly against walls through dark areas. Throwing skills: Assassins are adept at dealing quick bursts of damage while keeping themselves from getting hit. One of the ways they do this is with thrown weapons: knives, stars, axes, etc. Of course anyone can learn to throw a knife, but assassins are especially adept at picking up the skill quickly and have a god-organ provided boost to their aiming ability and throwing speed if they decide to invest time in developing this skill beyond the basics. They are able to enchant their thrown weapons with poisons, both shadow poisons and physical, making this a quick and easy way to take down targets.